This invention relates to a method for cultivation of bacteria of the genus Campylobacter and more particularly it relates to a method for cultivation of bacteria of the genus Campylobacter which are causative of diarrhoea and are detected in a high percentage of diarrhoea patients and thus are widely attracting attention in the field of public health.
The bacteria of the genus Campylobacter are gram-negative and microaerophilic bacteria which are represented by Campylobacter jejuni, Campylobacter coli, etc. and do not grow under aerobic conditions and also hardly grow in ordinary anaerobic culture and require oxygen in an amount of 3-15% for growth. In Japan, percentage of detection of bacteria of the genus Campylobacter from diarrhoea patients is 9-16% for infants and 3-8% for adults. Thus, now they are widely attracting attention as causative bacteria for diarrhoea and they are cultivated for confirming the causes for diarrhoea.
However, bacteria of the genus Campylobacter are required to cultivate in a specially prepared gaseous atmosphere because they are microaerophilic bacteria and hitherto the following culturing methods have been known.